Mazoku
by cheshire-cat98
Summary: This is a ff of it king Raisen had a daughter names Lydia who is also Yusuke's half sister.


Mazoku

"A child that has a mature look. Lovely black hair and yellow eyes, you'd fetch a fair price" the man says holding a knife up to my neck. I put my hands in my pockets and glare at the man, "I'd stop if I were you, human. I don't like being agitated and you are getting on my nerves" he gets closer and says "feisty, very gifted" he continues while reaching for my chest I role my eyes and twist his arm back. "You bitch! How dare you!" he says stepping back. I giggle and pull out my own knife "how dare I, your the one who tried to touch me" I say cutting his head off.

"Hokushin! Hokushin where are you?" I yell putting the knife back in my boot, my body guard comes running up to me "Lady Lydia where have you been. Your father will hear of this! Why have you left demon world?" Hokushin asks and I smile "sorry I was looking for some food, I don't eat humans remember, just human food" I say leading him away from the dead body before he sees.

I'm a normal girl half demon half human (you call that normal). I live in demon world with my father King Raizen, my mother was a human spirit detective and she died giving birth to me. My father needs humans as food to stay strong but because of my mother he hasn't eaten any humans in four hundred years (good thing he's a demon, they live longer). I on the other hand don't eat humans I don't even crave them so I eat what they eat, cow.

We make it back to demon world and I walk into my fathers room smiling and the first thing he asks is "what did you do" in his deep voice I stop smiling and look at Hokushin and he says "Lady Lydia went to the human world, again" I sigh thinking _thanks for selling me out Hokushin. _My father looks at Hokushin and tells him to leave.

"Lydia, what happened in the human world?" father asks and I say "what do you mean, nothing happened". My father looks at me sternly and I look away and say "OK fine, I killed a man. But I have a reason this time, he tried to rape me and sell me, no lie" Raizen looks at me for a while then says "I believe you this time, but don't go to the human world without permission or without Hokushin anymore, OK?" I role my eyes and cross my fingers behind my back "OK daddy" I say smiling and he says "uncross your fingers" I sigh and laugh "fine, fine, I promise".

I leave my fathers room and run to mine to change into a light blue kimono so I can visit my best friend Yukina, I having seen her is years. When I get to her floating island I hide in her favorite forest. When I see Yukina I jump out and say "man on the island! Run!" she ducks down and then stands saying "not cool, you know good darn and well men aren't aloud or able to get on this island".

"I know but your face was priceless. So how is your search going?" I ask her and she sighs "no luck I can't find my brother anywhere. And I got cot by some humans" I gawk at her and say "your kidding me, did they realize you were an Ice Apparition?" I ask and she nods "they tortured me so I would cry and killed a human man who tried to rescue me. All cause of some stupid stones" Yukina says and I hug her.

"Wait then how did you get away?" I ask and she says "a group of people saved me. There was a man who wore a green suit and had black hair his name was Yusuke, and another man with orange hair named Kuwabara, also a girl with blue hair named Botan, and a violent small guy, he had black hair and his name was Hiei" I start laughing and say "why'd they save you?" Yukina said "they were told to by spirit world. I start laughing and say "so there a bunch of do goody two shoes?" Yukina shakes her head and says "no they loved the job of fighting, but I do believe they were hiding something from me".

After a long talk I left and went back home, Hokushin of course was waiting for me there and asked were I went and I told him a friends house. _I've got to get out of here _I tell myself as I collapse onto my bed, I fall asleep and dream.

I'm on top of a mountain and I see lightning everywhere, There's to men fighting, on has some weird armor on and the other has jeans on and one shoe. They fight and fight neither getting tired. Then all of a sudden I hear my fathers voice say "you don't know how to use your power, let me show you" and the one with black hair and jeans on stops moving and screams. His short black hair grows long and turns white like my fathers hair and tattoos appear on his body "those are the tattoos of the Mazoku! But me and dad are the only Mazoku still alive" I say in my dream then the man shoots a giant spirit wave and the mans hair goes black but still long and he says "get out the way dumb ass!" and I wake up screaming.

I run to my fathers room not caring what time of night it is and burst through the doors "father!" I yell walking up to him "yes?" he asks and I see that he's smiling "you interfered with a match between a demon an a human! That is so uncool and on top of that one was a Mazoku! A Mazoku father, I thought we were the only ones" I say poking him in the chest.

He sighs and says "I had someone before your mother and she had a child so the Mazoku gene was transferred threw the human woman's family till someone was powerful enough to awaken the demon genes, and this boy is that person" father says and I gawk at him "so he's my brother?" I ask and father nods I smile and jump up and down "what's his name!" I ask eager to know more. "His name is Yusuke Urameshi".

I fall on the ground _Yusuke the one that saved Yukina...is my brother! _"what's wrong?" father asks and I say "he's a spirit detective! A goody two shoes! Now he's a demon" father nods and I say "now what" and he says "now Yusuke comes and lives with us, he's coming tomorrow" I smile and hug him then run to my room.

I've never had a sibling, father said it was impossible cause he was to old. I wake up early the next morning and decide to go to the mountain in my dream. When I get there I see the destruction Yusuke and the human caused I laugh at how ironic it is, _a spirit detective that kills demons has become a demon himself , I kind of feel bad for him _I tell myself as I look into the sky. "does lightning ever stop going off in demon world?" I ask myself aloud.

I look down and see three blurs and I can tell that it's Hokushin another guard and Yusuke. I smile and jump off the mountain, landing on my fee. I look up and say "twenty stores up high, a new record for highest jump". I run to the castle and decide to wait to talk to Yusuke, after all he's talking to father right now.

I wonder down the halls till I get super board and set up a trap for the next person who walks down the hall I'm in. After about thirty minutes the trap is sprung and I jump down from the ceiling and say "well, well, what have we here, another halfbreed", "get me down already twerp" Yusuke says swinging back and forth on a rope. I laugh and release him then I start to walk away when he says "who are you?" I turn and curtsy "my name is Lydia, you must be Lord Raizen's son" I say pretending to be a maid or someone of no importance. He nods and then I say "well I must be going I'm super busy" and he waves.

I run down the hall laughing my head off "he bought it?" I say grabbing my sides from laughter. "What is so funny" I hear Hokushin ask and I turn smiling "nothing" I say then I walk away and into my room. I hear someone outside my door and I open it to see Yusuke "what do you want?" I ask and he says "I'm looking for my room" I sigh and shut my door behind me as I take his hand and lead him to the door next to mine "here you go" I say and he blinks "what?" I ask and he says "it's next to your room?" I nod and he says "but your a maid". I bend over laughing and say "your so gullible, I'm not a maid here", "then what are you?" Yusuke asks and I smile holding out my hand "hello Yusuke, I'm Lady Lydia" I say and he looks at me shocked and then says "your that old dudes daughter!" I smile and say "yes, your half sister" he scratches the back of his head and says "well you look like you could be, I'd love to show you to Hiei, and Kurama they'll get a kick out of you", "you mean Yoko Kurama and the demon with a jagan eye?" he looks at me confused and I say "my best friend was saved by them and some other guy named Kuwabara", "who's your 'best friend?" Yusuke asks and I smile "you already know her" he thinks and says "who?" I laugh and say "Yukina".

"You know Yukina?" Yusuke asks and I smile "duh, I just said she's my best friend" Yusuke smiles and asks "do you know who her brother is?" I shack my head and he says "I'll tell you but keep it a secret Hiei would kill me if he knew I told you", "why would Hiei care about Yukina's brother?" I ask and he snickers "because Hiei is Yukina's brother" I gawk at Yusuke and he laughs "no joke?" I ask and he nods "no joke, it's true, that's why when we saved her Hiei was violent, cause he cared for her" I nod and say "let me guess, he doesn't want her to know" Yusuke nods and says "he's with one of the kings, so is Kurama. We got split up".

"Well I'm bored so I'm going to visit my Aunt and Uncle" I say living Yusuke, but he stops me and says "you have more relatives, I thought the old guy was alone?" I smile and say "the other two kings of demon world are what I call my Aunt and Uncle, they aren't related to me or my father but they like me cause of my powers", "powers?" Yusuke asks and I look down "yeah, I have two powers that only I have then some others that other people have. I can tell the future, and heal people, those are my special powers. I can also use electricity as a weapon".

Yusuke gawks at me and I sigh "the night you fought that human I saw it in my dreams and I believe it was wrong of father to take over your body". Yusuke nods and I say "I'm going to visit Uncle Yomi, see ya around".

I run at my top speed till I get to the front gate, I jump the gate and walk down the halls looking for Uncle Yomi till I get stopped by a the second in command next to Yomi. "What are you doing here, leave, we don't need your kind here with are king" I frown and see Yomi walking up behind him. I laugh and he starts to pull out his weapon when Yomi says "I may be blind but I know she's beautiful company and my niece, so watch your mouth, leave, go guard something" the guard bows and leaves mumbling to himself.

I laugh and hug Yomi "that was brilliant Uncle Yomi, did you feel how scared he was?" I ask knowing he's blind, Yomi chuckles and says "I could hear him shacking in his boots" I laugh and hold his hand as we walk to his room "I have someone I want you to meet" he says and I say "OK, who?", "just an old friend of mine, someone I knew when I had my sight" I nod and then he opens his door and says "this is Yoko Kurama".

I look at his long red hair and giant green eyes _why is he in human form? _I ask myself then Kurama says "hello miss, who might you be?" I'm just about to answer when Yomi picks me up and sits me on his lap in his thrown "this is King Raizen's daughter" Kurama looks at me intrigued. I smile and then Kurama asks "why is the enemy's daughter in the castle, on your lap?" I snicker and then Kurama looks at me like he knows me _Oops I laughed like Yusuke! _I tell myself and Yomi says "she is an important ally, she has gifts that make her unique", I look at Yomi and say "speaking of gifts, may I please, and don't evade me this time!" Yomi sighs and says "fine I'll let you, but only cause Kurama is the one who did it so I will let him see you heal me".

Kurama stands and says "heal you?" I wave and say "I can heal, use electricity, and tell the future" Kurama is in deep thought for a while then he says "show me" as he sits down.

I sigh and then jump off Yomi's lap "lean your head make and keep your eyes closed till I tell you to open them, OK?" he nods and I look at Kurama. Kurama looks at me and smiles, I look at Yomi again and say "this may hurt, I need you to stay still" I tell Yomi ask I put my hands over Yomi's eyes. I could feel my power building as my long black hair turns white like my father's and my yellow eyes glow blue. Electricity started to surround my hair and I could see Kurama out the corner of my eye, and he was in awe.

My voice went spooky like a fortune tellers voice as I said a chant "the child of misfortune must cleanse the weak, the hurt, and the injured. Lend me power to restore the vision that was taken" electricity shoots out my hands and into Yomi's eyes. Kurama looks at me with shock then stands and when the electricity goes back into my hands Kurama asks Yomi "how are you? Can you see?" I look at Kurama and say "we won't open his eyes till I tell him to, remember?" Kurama nods and I look at Uncle Yomi.

"Sit up" I tell him and he does then I stand in front of him so I'm the first thing he sees "now open your eyes Uncle Yomi and tell me what you think". Yomi opens his eyes and then he looks at me, examining my face. So I look at his eyes and see that there brown, which is a good eye color cause it goes with his long black hair. He smiles and says "I see an angel that fell from heaven and was too perfect for the human world so she fell in my lap" I blush and say "thanks" that's when he sees Kurama.

"You look...different" Yomi tells Kurama and he smiles "yes, I'm in human form, would you like me to be in demon form?" I smile and Yomi sees this so he says "yes, 'we' would love to see your demon form" Kurama looks at me and says "your demon form is beautiful and powerful, allow me to show you mine" I hold Yomi's hand and say "very well".

Kurama stands in front of us and he powers up. His red hair turns snow white, and his giant green eyes get smaller and turn yellow. His green and yellow outfit turns full white, he looks almost scary. Yomi looks at me and smiles "what do you think?" he asks me and I walk up to Kurama, I touch his white hair then walk behind him and jump "what's wrong?" Kurama asks in a strong voice that reminds me of my father I walk back over to Uncle Yomi and say "he has a tail" Yomi laughs and says "no", "no to what?" Kurama asks and Yomi sighs "to Lydia anything with a tail is a...pet" Kurama looks at me and smiles returning to human form "I'm not a pet Lydia, I'm a demon" I laugh say "OK".

After talking for a while I say "it was wonderful meeting you, but I need to visit Auntie M", "who is Auntie M?" Kurama asks and Yomi roles his eyes "she's the third king" Yomi says in a 'I hate her' voice. "She's your ally too?" Kurama asks me and I smile "they all love me, at first it was cause of my power but then slowly they all got feelings for me and now we're a family, sort of. They hate each other but all love me" I say hugging Yomi.

I leave and run to Auntie M's castle. As I open the door and walk down the hall I since a presence. I ignore the presence cause it might just be a guard and keep walking down the hall. Out of nowhere a sword almost hits my side, but I doge it just in time and turn kicking the wielder in the head. I get a better look at the person and pull out my dagger from my boot.

"Who are you, trespasser?" the man who attacked me said and I smiled "that is nun of your concern, who are you?" he laughs and says "that's nun of your concern either, considering the fact you will be dead" I smirk and he try's to attack me again. The man moves at lightning speed but I'm able to keep up with him, "your good" he says and I laugh "so are you" we keep going at it then the man says "enough games, lets get serious" and he powers up _funny he has the same amount of power as Kurama, but he's green and has eyes all over him unlike Kurama who has a bushy fox tail and fluffy white ears _I tell myself.

I smile and say "then I shall too". My black hair turns white, my yellow eyes, turn a glowing crystal blue and electricity blankets my hair like a veil as I whisper to my dagger "strength" and it turns into a sword. "Interesting power, what's that mark on your face?" He asks and I smile "you are the first to ask of it, it's the mark of a Mazoku" he smiles and says "interesting".

My face was a normal human child's face till my powers kicked in and I could use them, my father told me that the mark of a Mazoku was a black smoke like line on the chest, but since I am half human I got a black flame on my check. I treasure my mark cause it means I'm different.

"Hiei! Stand down, you too" Auntie M says walking into the hall. I stop and power down so does Hiei, I put my dagger away while Hiei puts his sword away. "Mukuro, we have an intruder, and she's powerful be careful" me and Auntie M look at each other then burst out laughing. Hiei looks confused then he looks angry as he says "who is she?" I smile and say "sorry, if I knew who you were I would have been nicer after all I owe you my thanks" I walk over to him and he takes a step back "chill I'm just going to thank you" I turn to Auntie M and she nods. I then turn to Hiei and kiss him on the lips, he blushes and so do I.

I pull away and say "thank you" he comes out of la la land and says "for what?" I smile and say "for saving my best friend Yukina" Hiei blinks and says "you know Yukina?" I smirk and say "Yusuke said the same thing". He blinks again and says "you know Yusuke too?" Auntie M or Mukuro looked at Hiei and says "she lives with Yusuke Urameshi". Hiei looks at me and I wave "explain" he says and I sigh "Auntie M may we sit in my room?" she nods and I grab Hiei's hand and lead him to the room Auntie M gave me for sleepovers.

I sit on my bed and tell Hiei to sit anywhere so he walks over to the window sill and sits there. "How do you know Yusuke and Yukina?" he asks and I say "your forgetting Kurama, and Kuwabara" he looks at me with a 'just tell me' face and I sigh. "Well I'm sure you know Yusuke is a demon, or a Mazoku, right?" I ask and Hiei nods so I continue "Lord Raizen is Yusuke's demon father, he is a Mazoku" Hiei says "so Yusuke is half human and half demon, what are you? I didn't recognize the mark you had on your check".

I smile and say "I'm half human half Mazoku just like Yusuke, but my mother was a spirit detective so I ended up with weird powers, while Yusuke's mother isn't spiritually aware at all" Hiei interrupts "so let m get this straight. You are Lord Raizen's real child while Yusuke is like some Great, Great ,Great grand son?" I nod then say "yes and no. The human my father had that was Yusuke's ancestor cared the Mazoku gene through her family till someone was strong enough to become a Mazoku. So the people that weren't spiritually aware were just plain humans that could be a demon but didn't so then Yusuke became the Mazoku making his a direct descendent of my father, making him Yusuke's real father".

"Did this also happen to you?" Hiei asked and I laughed "no I was born in my demon form and when that happened my mother died cause I was to powerful for her, I killed my own mother" I said sadly "but that's OK I don't need a mother, being raised by my father has made me strong, I don't even eat humans, I eat the food they eat though".

"So your real biological father is Raizen?" Hiei asks and I nod. "but Yusuke's biological father is a human?" he asks and say "yes and no, When Yusuke was still human yes his human father was his biological father but as soon as the demon genes awoken Lord Raizen became his biological father. While I was originally a demon and slowly got my human genes later" Hiei nods and we sit and talk about Yusuke's past.

"So, how do you know Yukina?" Hiei asks looking out the window, I smirk and say "you really love your sister don't you?" and after I say that I cover my mouth, but it's to late. Hiei stands and so do I he walks towards me and I back up onto the walk. Hiei slams his hand against the walk next to my face as he says in a calm voice "how did you know she was my sister?" His red eyes go into slits and he looks at me not with hate but like he's going to kill who ever told me. I try to look away but he's to close to look anywhere else but at him.

"Y-Yusuke...told me" I say blushing and he notices. He smirks and says "you like me?" I blush even more and say "n-no, why would I. Your my best friend's brother!" _Oops! _I say and he takes his hand of the wall and still stays close to my face smiling as if he won "so your her best friend, huh?" I nod and he Kisses me. At first I freak but then I kiss him back _why am I kissing someone I barley know! Oh no, Kurama likes me too, good thing I haven't met this Kuwabara he sounds like a pervert. _I stop kissing Hiei and he's blushing too, "I have to go, or father with kill me!" I say and Hiei says "why?" I smile and say "he may think I went to the human world again but I only go up there every so often. Please tell Auntie M, or Mukuro that I have gone home" Hiei nods and I kiss him on the check and jump out the window.

When I get home Hokushin is at the door with Yusuke "where have you been?" Hokushin asks and before I can answer Yusuke steps in "just where I've been telling you. She went to visit the other two kings, why can't you believe that!" I sigh and say "give it a rest Yusuke, he thinks I went to the human world. Hokushin if I had gone to the human world I would have said so you know that, so drop it. I was with Uncle Yomi and then I went to visit Auntie M". Hokushin bows down on one knee and says "please forgive me Lady Lydia, I should have trusted Sir Yusuke" I pass by him and grab Yusuke's hand.

I pull him into my room and shut the door "you OK?" Yusuke asks and I smile jumping up and down, "guess that's a yes". "Sorry Yusuke, I have to pretend to be sad every time I come back from the other kings otherwise father would get jealous", "are you always this happy when you come back from them?" he asks and I shack my head "no, not all the time".

"Then what happened to make you happy today?" Yusuke asks and I blush and mumble "I met Kurama...and Hiei" Yusuke smiles and says "did you fall for that charmer Kurama?" I shack my head and Yusuke gawks "don't tell me it's Hiei?" I nod and he sits on my bed next to me "he'll break your heart when he finds out, he doesn't love anyone, other than Yukina but that's a brotherly love not a love, love." I blush and say "really cause he kissed me when he found out". Yusuke looks at me shocked and says "Hiei is in love! This is huge, he never shows any emotion what so ever", "he was blushing like me after the kiss" I say and Yusuke laughs "he is in love! Wow".

After we talk about my little trip I fall asleep and think about how complicated my life is going to get now that the three of them have entered my life.

The next morning I wake up and open my door slowly _no one's in the hall, time for the escape! _I tell myself as I walk back into my room and get dressed. I put on a black mini skirt and jeans with a black tank top and gloves that don't cover my fingers. I put on my long black boots and tuck them under my jeans as I put my dagger in them. I look in my mirror and snap "the hat!" is what I say as I race over to my closet and pull out a baseball cap, but then choose to not wear a hat and let my hair stay down so it can beat against my leg as I walk. I walk over to the door again and peep into the hall and see no one so I open the door and tip top out the front door and bolt for the entrance to the human world.

I walk around till I find a nice place to eat, I walk in and sit at a small table and what for the waiter. "Excuse me miss, what would you like to eat?" he asks when he comes over I smile and say "one hamburger with fries and a sprite, please" he nods and walks away. When he comes back he has my order and says "will this be to go, or stay?" I think about the weather condition and say "to go, please" he nods again and hands me my food. I stand and say "have a good day" before I walk out the door. I sigh as I walk down the street and then I see a park so I stop and eat my meal there. "how peaceful" I say as I eat my food.

When I'm done I throw the garbage away and walk around the park for a bit. I look up and see thunder clouds and smile "just what I thought, it will rain today" I say and all of a sudden a guy bumps into me "watch where your going!" I say and then i keep walking. I sense someone following me and I roll my eyes and turn around "look, I bumped into you, do you really have to follow me now" I ask and i stare at the man i bump earlier. He smiles and says "your the princess, aren't you?" I step back and say "who are you?" then I realize it's a level D demon and i step forwards and smile putting my hand on my hip. "what do you want?" I ask and he says "that pretty little body of yours that's worth millions, cause of your powers", "and how do you expect to get me, I'm stronger than you" I say and he laughs "we shall see".

But before the fight can start I see a sword slash my prey and I frown saying "he was my fight, Hiei" and Hiei stands next to me and says "sorry but he was going to kill you he had an herb that weakens S class demons" I smile and kiss Hiei on the cheek and say "that's the thing Hiei my sweet I'm not and S class demon I'm higher than that" Hiei smiles and says "than I didn't have to worry, but I was sent my Yusuke to bring you back to the demon world, your father died". My eyes widened and I ran to the demon world opening with Hiei my my side I kissed Hiei goodbye as I ran to my fathers Kingdom all the way to his room. I busted threw the door and said "Father!" but he wasn't there so I ran to Yusuke's room and opened his door and saw him on his bed looking at the floor sad "Yusuke" I said and he looked up and nodded. I ran into his arms and hugged him super tight an cried.

The next day we buried my father's body and I sat on the ground the whole time not moving from his grave. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees and raped my arms around my legs and held back the tears. Someone walked up to me and sat down next to me and stroked my hair I looked next to me and say Auntie M and I hugged her and she said "shhh, it's OK, he was old your going to be fine" I nodded and said "thank you, I know you didn't like him, but thanks for coming anyway" she nodded and kisses me on the head before he leaves. I sit there for a little while longer undisturbed till someone walks up to me and kicks dirt on me and says "your father was weak and now you are too, I'll be here to kick dirt on your grave when you die but for now" he sopped and spit on my father's grave then turned to me and said "weak". I stood up and said "I don't mind dirt on me but a common D class demon spitting on my father's grave is unforgivable".

I grab the demon by his throat and without any emotion in my face at all I squeeze his neck till it bleeds then I take my other hand and pull out his heart and other important organs. Yusuke runs up to me and says "why did you do that?!" I looked at him with a lifeless look and said "he spit on father's grave and insulted him" Yusuke sighs and says "you need to go talk to Hiei, you'll feel better afterwards. OK?" I nod and run to Auntie M's castle and run to Hiei's room. I see him asleep on his bed and I walk over and lay down next to him and fall asleep.

When I wake up Hiei's stroking my hair "you awake?" he asks and I nod and lay my head on his chest. "Yusuke sent you over didn't he?" Hiei asks and I nod.

**The end! How did you like it, please review! I didn't know how this would turn out i just got bored one day! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
